


dawn breaking

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x16, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa sees Clarke one last time.</p><p>--</p><p>Alternate ending to 3x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dawn breaking

Blood splatters Lexa's face as the dawn rises behind her, a corona of light shines around her and the carnage around her is lost in it's brilliance. Jaha's blood runs down her blade and hits an open patch in the pavement not covered with the bodies of the fallen, dripping rhythmically. She did not think she would witness light break the horizon ever again. Seeing Clarke again was more than she ever hoped to wish for and yet she has protected her people and the woman she loves in her last hours, so if her fight is over, she can pass knowing she gave everything she could.

Metal clatters and thuds to the ground as Lexa drops her blades and turns toward the large door in the wall, the raven on the door beckoning her forth, hope blossoming in her chest. She stumbles to the door, legs moving faster and faster the closer she gets. Hand gripping the door so hard her knuckles turn white, she pulls, heart soaring when it starts to open.

She is greeted with a blindingly white room. As soon as her eyes adjust, all she can see is Clarke, looking unsure and cautious. They lock eyes and she knows that Clarke will make the best decision, whatever it is she is facing. She sees Clarke's face harden with resolve.

She feels her body begin to dissipate, but she never looks away from Clarke, using her final moments to smile and say, “I love you, Clarke.”


End file.
